Isaki Kaname/Relationships
Chisaki Hiradaira Chisaki is one of Kaname's close friends as they grew up together. She is also one of his treasured friends. At the beginning, Kaname teases her about her feelings for Hikari, hiding his own feelings from his friends and the viewers, but as the anime progresses, Kaname feels pressured when the hibernation rises. Feeling he has no other choice but to admit his feelings to Chisaki before everyone sleeps, he goes to her house early in the morning and confesses to her. Kaname is hurt when she doesn't reply but hides it saying she doesn't need to answer his confession and leaves her to her own thoughts. Later, when the two meet up once again, he finally says that he has noticed she has been acting strange since his confession and hopes they can stay friends to which Chisaki blushes and admits she was unsure of how to act with this information. Kaname simply smiles, knowing his feelings for her is of an unrequited love and says no matter what, he will keep on loving her and not expect anything in return as he had already accepted she loves Hikari. Right before the end of part 1 (episodes 1-13) Kaname dives into the sea to help Chisaki save Tsumugu and struggles to get back onto the boat, when he finally reached the edge of the boat, he is hurt upon seeing Chisaki hugging Tsumugu and not even noticing that he needed her help himself. Chisaki screams when she finally notices Kaname but is too late to help him onto the boat when the boat was suddenly moved out of the way of a falling pillar throwing Kaname back into the sea. Kaname's last thoughts are of Chisaki and how he'll never be the one. He obviously wonders if he'll ever be number one in anybody's heart and the last time Chisaki sees him, he sinks with a pitiful and heart-breaking smile. In part 2. Kaname is more withdrawn. When he wakes up, Chisaki rushes to him, the smile clearly still in her mind, Kaname notices that both Chisaki and Tsumugu rushes to him together. He observes Chisaki much more and worries for her as he realizes she and Tsumugu had grown close. Kaname is invited to live with Chisaki and Tsumugu, he teases Chisaki, thinking Chisaki and Tsumugu is a couple to which she stutters out a no. He watches with awe as the two acts like a married couple and he rethinks his last thought before sleeping. Chisaki has already moved on. He will never been number one in her heart and it pains him. Kaname then decides he will see if Tsumugu is good enough for her. Later, when him and Chisaki met up again, she asks him if he has changed and he teases her that no, it had only been yesterday and he might have a thing for older woman. A few days later, he accidently catches Tsumugu touching Chisaki while she is sleeping and misunderstands. Despite the fact he knows Chisaki has moved on, Kaname will carry on loving her but not wanting her. He wishes to find his own number one but yet keep supporting Chisaki and still watch over her. Sayu Hisanuma Kaname knows at first, that Sayu disliked him for being friends with Hikari. He teases her about being short and tries to pet her on the head to which she squeals with a red face that his hands smell fishy. When he discovers Sayu was the one who destroyed their project, he decides to talk with her. Sayu admits what she does and that she did it for Miuna, before crying, unsure of what to do other then apologize. Seeing the truth and the soft side of her, Kaname forgives her and pats her on the head gently while commenting on the fact that she is really a good girl. He is unaware of the growing crush Sayu has after that moment and carries on teasing her, especially when he catches Sayu and Miuna talking while they're supposed to be painting and chuckles out a comment saying she talks a lot. This makes Sayu turn red and squeal, trying to hide her face as she works as hard as she can to finish the project. Kaname is unaware that he accidentally hurts her feelings later that day, but if he did, he would have made it up to her. Sayu understood how much he cares for Chisaki and lets it go. Sayu also is worried for when he goes to sleep, she silently doesn't want him to go but supports him as best as she can. She is hurt when Kaname goes to sleep and wonders if that would be the last time she'll see him. In part 2, after Kaname wakes up he decides to go look around the town. He talks to many of the passing villagers until he runs into an unfamiliar girl who is playing with a seagull. The girl is shorter then him, only reaching his nose, she seems to know him and he is upset that he doesn't know her. Kaname feels bad as he sees that this hurts the girl very much that she began to cry and bolted before he could even say a word. It was then, when Kaname finally realized who she was. The next day, he goes back to the same spot and waits to see if she'll come by again. He is pleased when she comes by and ends up talking to the exact same seagull from yesterday. He surprises her by approaching her and commenting on how much she has changed into a young woman. He chuckles at the fact she is so stunned that she is speechless and tries to hide this by making out a couple of words, pretending she doesn't know who he is. Kaname clearly finds this amusing, knowing that she definitely knows who he is. He smiles and tries to pat her on the head like he used to do but withdraws his hand, realizing they're the same age now. Later, it is revealed that Kaname joined Sayu's class and sits behind her. When Miuna and Hikari are out sick, Kaname is surprised to find out that Sayu is trying to keep both of them, as well as Manaka up to date with class and decides to help her by taking notes for them as well. He is surprised to find Sayu concerned for him, worried that he may have caught a cold as well since he has been taking daily trips under sea with Hikari. But he smiles and says he is fine. It is unclear if the two spend the rest of the day together as it is confirmed that both Kaname and Sayu took the notes to Hikari together. It would seem both Kaname and Sayu are still growing closer and closer together. It's also unclear if Kaname had caught onto the fact that Sayu has fallen in love with him. Later on, Sayu decides to confess to Kaname. Kaname was shocked to find out that Sayu was waiting for him, breaking down into tears. He felt like there was no one waiting for him, and learning that Sayu was waiting for him, made him feel much more appreciated and loved. At the Ofunehiki, when the sea god takes Manaka back down into the sea, Kaname rushes to the boat that Sayu is on to save her from falling into the water. He apparently has started to show his feelings for her. In the final episode, Kaname asks Hikari if he and Manaka are dating yet, and that they should. This implies that he and Sayu are possibly dating or are a couple. Hikari Sakishima Hikari is Kaname's bestfriend. He grown up with Hikari and the others. In part 1, Kaname was the only person Hikari would listen to and would admit if he was wrong to. Kaname is the only one who understood Hikari as he was the one Hikari would go and ask for advise on when it came to his feelings or anything else. Kaname admires Hikari for his bubbly personality and sometimes wishes he'd rethink about his rash ideas. During part 1, Kaname says that he could never forgive anybody for upsetting Hikari and does his best to help him for he was the one who made Hikari confront his feelings and confess to Manaka. Nearing the end of part 1 (episodes 1-13) Kaname does his best to help Hikari with anything he can, he is with Hikari when Hikari gets the flag. In part 2, because Kaname hadn't woken up get, Hikari found it difficult to confront his feelings since Hikari always had Kaname to help him but when Kaname does awake up, the two shares a deep discussion about Hikari's feelings. And once again, he helps Hikari figure out what he must do. Kaname is like a walking-stick for Hikari, Hikari relies on Kaname for a lot of things. When they travel back home under the water, Hikari insists Kaname comes along and when Hikari gets upset again, Kaname is the one to clam him down. Hikari begs desperately that Kaname helps him save Manaka when they finally find her in episode 18. After this, Hikari begs Kaname to come and help him search for Lord Uroko, to which Kaname finally gives in and searches for him. Later, when Hikari gets sick, Kaname visits him with Sayu, he leaves school-notes and tells Akari to pass on a massages saying get better. Manaka Mukaido Kaname is a childhood friend of Manaka who had grown up with them. Kaname is like Manaka's older brother. He helps the others to protect her and is also one of the few Manaka would go to for advise. He speaks with her many times about her feelings. Kaname is one of the people Manaka admits that she is scared to go to sleep to. Category:Character Relationships